I'll have a Caramel Latte with Cream
by sophiapowellx
Summary: This story continues on after the one the Morning After.
1. Chapter 1

"Ross I've told you enough times, everything has changed" I told him angrily.

"But Rachel, I'm I'm-"he whimpered.

"-I don't want to know Ross, I've got to go now" I told him.

"Oh okay, I'll call you later then-"he whined. I hung up.

"Ugh..." I angrily stated.

"Let me guess, that was Ross" Monica asked.

"Yeah, well he started asking me out to dinner and I just told him no" I told her.I was lying on the couch, Monica lent over the back of it and hugged me.

"Can you not just give him a chance?" she asked me.

I pushed her away from me and looked her in the eye.

"No Monica, you just don't get it do you?" I asked her.

"I do, but you can't be this harsh on him, he is my brother" she told me.

"Well I don't want to be around you right now, if your gonna take his side" I told her as I got up and headed for the door.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that-" she told me.

"-you're on his side... oh and just let your stupid brother know not to call me back" I angrily stated as I left the apartment. I slammed the door and stood against it and began to cry. I went into Joey and Chandler's apartment to find them watching tv. I went over to Joey and sat on the edge of his BarcaLounger.

"I need my Joe" I said to him. He pulled me and hugged me as he wiped the tears of my face.

"Hey Rach, what's the matter?" Chandler asked me. I pulled away from Joey and sat up to look at him.

"I hate Ross, I hate Ross, I hate Ro-" I said as I hit the lounger. I stopped as I heard the door shutting. I turned around and saw Ross, he had a blank expression on his face, I knew he heard what I had just said. He noticed the tears rolling down my face. I stared at him and he began to smile, I curled back up into Joey's arms.

"Hey Rach" Ross said sympathetically.

"I don't think this is the best time Ross" Joey said sternly. I felt like I had a big brother protecting me.

"Okay, I'll be across the hall, if you need me" he said. I waited before the door shut to look up again.

"That must've been hard" Chandler said as he softly kissed my forehead. I began to cry even more, I missed that feeling I had with Ross.

"Guys, I don't think this is the right time. I'm gonna go and stay at my parents for a few days" I told them.

"Bye Rach" Chandler said. I left the apartment building and called a taxi, I knew my mom would make me feel better. Right now I didn't need my friends but my family.


	2. Chapter 2

I got into my taxi and we started driving to my parents. I was so glad they decided to give their marriage one more chance. As we drove through the city we passed the museum. It was hard to look at it, I had been in their so much with Ross. As we arrived in Long Island, we passed the corner where Richard's old house was. We drove another block, I saw the Geller's mailbox. I looked up and saw the big house. I could only feel sad looking at it. I'd not only lost my boyfriend but I was losing my best friend. When the taxi pulled up outside my parents house, I walked up the drive and rang the doorbell. My dad answered the door.

"Daddy!" I said excitedly.

"Hey pumpkin, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay for a few days" I hesitated.

"Of Course pumpkin, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Umm...umm" I said as I broke down crying,"well...me and Monica had a fight over my break up with Ross"

"That boy has caused you nothing but trouble" he said angrily.

"Yes Daddy, but I don't really wanna talk about it" I told him.

"Okay pumpkin, make yourself at home" he said softly.

"Thank You Daddy" I told him.

I was rather surprised that he didn't do anything about it, but I guess he understood I was upset. I walked up the stairs and went into my bedroom, I saw some of Ross's t-shirts on the top of my dresser, from the last time he stayed. I threw them into the paper bin in the corner. I lay on my bed and hid my head in the pillow. I didn't realise it but yet again I was thinking about Ross. I began to feel guilty about throwing his stuff in the bin, I got up and went towards it. I picked one of his t-shirts out of the it, on the front there was a dinosaur with an afro, I rubbed it against my check. It felt so soft and it smelt like Ross. Then I remembered everything he had done to me. I threw it back in the bin and yet again began crying. I got back into my bed and lay there. After a while, my mom came upstairs with the phone.

"Hey sweetie, there's someone on the phone for you?" she said.

She handed it over to me and I heard my sister Jill's voice.

"Hey Rach" she said. "Hi Jill, why aren't you at home?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question, I'm at your apartment" she told me.

"Why are you there? and who let you in?" I asked her.

"Oh well, Monica let me in and um, well, I'm coming to live with you" she said.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Well don't sound too excited" she replied sarcastically.

"No Jill, umm I'm really happy for you, but why are you coming to live with me? You have a nicer place at home" I asked her.

"I'm tired of living there, I want to live in the city like you. But I've not exactly told Mom or Dad yet so don't say anything" she told me.

"I won't, but honey I think you'll have to ask Monica first" I told her.

"Oh well I have, Monica's fine with it. I've been with her all afternoon, and we've had a really great conversation. Oh I meant to ask you, why did you-" she told me.

I felt so djstant from it alk, I needed to end the call.

"-okay Jill, I'll see you soon, Bye" I rushed.

"But Rach..." she said as I ended the call.

I couldn't believe my sister was replacing me.


End file.
